


Holidays Moments

by PagingPaige



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagingPaige/pseuds/PagingPaige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of Belle & Adam during the holidays</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holidays Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Who Shot AR (akerwis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/gifts).



> So, I love _Beauty and the Beast_ as well, so I hope you enjoy this! It was a lot of fun to write, and I fully intend to add to this!

_Christmas - Year 1_

Belle had been looking forward to her first Christmas as a married woman, and the castle had been decorated thoroughly as a result. Garland was strung up in every room and wound around all the staircases they had. Wreaths decorated every door and on alternating windows, with candles in the other ones. She and Adam had made snowmen one afternoon in the gardens, and they could be seen out of the windows in the Library. Her’s had her cloak fastened between the top and middle balls of snow, and one of her ribbons stuck to the back of the ‘head’. Pieces of coal made for eyes, and she’d pulverized some cherries to add lips. Adam’s had one of his coats as well, and coal eyes and cherry dyed lips, but his also had little horns atop his head. 

Though he was human again, there was a part of them both that missed his beast form. He was still the man she loved, of course, but she’d fallen in love with him in one form and it was sometimes jarring to wake up next to him and not feel fur. Belle had loved snuggling up with him in front of the fire to read in the evenings, but things were different now. It was hard not to compare the two experiences. She knew it was also difficult for him to adjust to. Even after almost five months, she’d catch Adam doing a double take in front of the mirror. As she looked out over their little snowmen, Belle found herself wishing they could have the choice, instead of it simply being that the curse was broken and he was now a man.

“They are holding up well with the snow we’ve been having,” Adam observed softly, so as not to startle her as he came up behind her. 

Belle turned to give him a fond smile and reached for his hand. He took his place behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. “I'm glad. It wouldn’t be Christmas without fresh snow,” she replied, as she leaned into his embrace. Silence fell between them after that, companionable though it was. They’d both spent so long in relative solitude that just being near each other was all they needed. Belle was so much more content than she’d ever been, but there was still so much more to _do_. She wanted so many things out of life, and now that she had someone to share that life with, she was eager to get started.

After a few long minutes, she turned in his arms and placed hers around his neck. Being a married woman now, she understood the pleasures two people could have together and she was eager to discover all the ways they could find it. His library held seemingly endless material to peruse, from romance novels to plays to histories of such things. There was so much to discover just between the pages, but Belle wanted more hands on experiences. 

She pushed up on her tiptoes, pressing herself against him as she did, so that she could kiss him. As he always did, Adam yielded and she was able to deepen the kiss to something that might be wildly inappropriate outside of their bedchambers if it weren’t for the fact that the servants were utterly understanding of their newlywed status. Belle pulled away only after she’d elicited a growl from her husband. “There’s something new I would like to try,” she whispered against his lips before kissing him again. His response was only to tighten his hold on her, which she took to mean he was interested. Belle grinned and pulled away, leading him toward the sitting area in front of the fireplace. She had been horrified, at first, to discover a fireplace in a library, but it really did make reading much more enjoyable. 

Belle gently pushed Adam toward the large armchair, which seemed even too big for him now that he was just a man, and he obliged with a smile. There was a questioning look in his eyes, but she ignored it in favor of undoing the fastenings of her dress. She’d been anticipating something of this nature, so she’d dressed in something she’d be able to get out of without assistance. Adam loved to look at her, regardless of what they were doing, so she rather thought he’d thoroughly enjoy watching her undress. 

The simple green dress fell to the floor, revealing her corset, garters, stockings, and underthings. The wolfish look in his eyes told her all she needed to know. Belle reached up to pull out the combs keeping her long chestnut hair in place and dropped them in the pile of cloth before she took a step closer to him. Next, she undid the fastenings on her garters and peeled off both stockings. Another step, and the garters were gone as well. One final step, and Belle stepped out of her underthings, leaving only the corset. It laced up the front, so she could take it off herself, but she intended to leave it on for the moment.

“Do you like what you see, my love?” she asked, though she already knew the answer.

In reply, Adam pulled her roughly onto his lap and pushed her hips down as he thrust his up, allowing her to feel the answer herself. Belle moaned and rocked her hips against his hardened length, forgetting herself for the moment. He was just too terribly distracting, sometimes, particularly when he pressed his lips to her neck and bit hard enough to leave a mark. After a moment, she recalled herself and stilled her hips. She knew all too well how difficult corsets could make breathing when vigorous activity was involved. Belle let her hands slide up from his waist underneath his shirt, so that she could take it off him before loosening the strings on her corset. With only a few tugs to the strings, Belle was able to breathe more deeply. Adam helped her along by loosening the top enough for her breasts to spill out, though it was entirely unhelpful the way he latched onto one of her nipples almost immediately. His calloused hand groped her other breast and arousal spiked through her. 

Belle let him have his way with her for a few minutes, but the desire to be filled completely was overwhelming. She lifted her hips enough to pull at the lacing on his pants and slid one hand beneath the fabric to wrap around his length. He groaned and lifted his face from her breast to help her push his pants down enough to free himself from its confines. Belle guided him to her sex and carefully lowered herself on him, torturing them both until he was fully seated inside her tight warmth. For all that they'd been doing together, he still marveled at how wonderfully perfect she felt around him. They stayed still for a few moments, the both of them adjusting to the feel of it all, before he pressed a kiss to her neck.

"You need to move, or else I'm going to lift you up and move us to the rug," Adam informed her. They'd decided that certain rugs weren't the best place to make love, and she had no desire to test out the Library's rug. Belle captured his lips with hers and began to move. She started slowly, lifting up only a bit before sliding back down, and lifting up more each time. Each time she found herself filled completely, Belle consciously tightened around him in a way that never failed to make him groan or growl. When he started to growl, she slowed to prolong the experience. That only worked a time or two before he realized what she was doing and started to meet her strokes more firmly. When he started to lose control, she knew it wouldn't be much longer before pleasure would rip through them. Sure enough, it only took a handful of strokes before she tightened uncontrollably around him, and a moment later he was crying out her name as he filled her with his seed.

Belle lifted off him and gathered the nearest piece of cloth to wipe them off. That done, she undid her corset and carefully set it aside before curling on his lap. Within minutes, they were both fast asleep. It was a few hours later that they started to stir. It wasn't uncommon at all for them to wake with a blanket draped over them, but Mrs Potts had left her dressing gown for her and had taken away the clothing she'd discarded. Belle smiled at the thoughtfulness and knew the older woman didn't need apologies for their exuberance. All of the servants who'd chosen to stay on were so pleased to see Adam so in love. 

"Come take me to bed," she murmured against his skin. He made a noise of discontent, but when she slid off his lap, he woke more. Belle slipped on her dressing gown and by the time she'd tied the sash, he'd stood and held his hand out to her. She smiled and took it, lacing her fingers in his as they made their way toward the West Wing. The spell being broken had transformed it considerably, but they'd spent a great deal of time making it _their_ room. They were even working on transforming a side room into a nursery. It would be needed sooner than they'd thought, but Belle was saving that news for the morning, as her first present to Adam. For now, sleep was what they needed, considering the exciting day ahead of them. This Christmas would be one they'd always remember.


End file.
